Back to You
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Mary Margaret and David missed their chance to be together, but accidents happen and they are forced into hard, life-changing decisions to decide their fate. Snowing Storybrooke AU
1. Slip-up

If you have any ideas/tips/concerns and whatever, let me know, and I will try to improve myself. Enjoy!

The glaring headlights passed Mary Margaret's small station wagon. She blinked twice, then smiled across the gap in the seat at her boyfriend, who grinned back. They were driving home from late work at the school. She swallowed nervously. They pulled up to the Granny's Diner and shuffled inside. The lights were off.

"Why are the lights off inside? I thought we were... no. No, no, you're not making me go in there. No, let's go." She pleaded to him. He dragged her inside anyway. She stood in the dark for a few seconds, then the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" The guests all ran up to hug their favourite schoolteacher and neighbor. They all wished her a happy birthday, but she couldn't hear them. She felt numb and heartbroken and awful. She would wait twenty minutes, then run away like they stole some of Granny's lasagna. Her best friend grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look, I told them not to do this and that your birthday is a sensitive topic, but they thought it would be a _nice _surprise."

"Thanks anyways, David, though I can honestly say it is the _opposite _of nice." He chuckled softly at her comment and hugged her tight. Suddenly, someone else came up behind her.

"Guess who," She shouted.

"Hi, Ruby." She sat at a booth with Ruby. She stared off into space, then her eyes fixed on David and Kathryn. They snuggled up to each other in another booth. It made her sick to her stomach. Yes, they were both dating other people, but she didn't have the guts to tell him how she felt. They had a chance to date, they even flirted for a while, but Kathryn got in the way. They've been together for six months now, and was never intending to let go of him. She was always the slightest bit nervous when she was alone with him, but she missed her chance. They always felt that way about each other, and were clearly eyeing each other, and might've had some conversations about it, but it always lead to the heart-wrenching feeling when they introduced each other to their significant others. Particularly, when she started dating a woman shortly after coming out as bi. he couldn't bear it. He wanted her in his arms.

But he couldn't. He couldn't have George hassle him about losing his business transaction with her father, and he loved Kathryn. Didn't he? He looked at Mary Margaret longingly. She was laughing at something Ruby said. Her smile radiated happiness, but her eyes were the window to her heartbreak and hurt.

Mary Margaret got up to get air, and David followed behind her. He grabbed her shoulder after walking out the door.

"Mare, are you okay?" She glared at him, then tears filled her eyes and she turned from him. He grabbed her in a giant hug, to carry her, for she would collapse if he let go. She sunk to the ground and sat there.

"I'm broken. I'm really broken. I want to put on a happy face, but I just can't. I'm _tired_, I don't feel like myself anymore. And I miss my mom," She wept. He understood completely.

"I miss mine too." They sat on the concrete sidewalk, crying in each other's arms, holding each other like glue, trying to keep each other together, but even then, there were still cracks that would never heal. But they could try. She leaned over to him and kissed him. He pulled back.

"Mare, this isn't fair. I can't take advantage of you, like this. I have a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend." She ignored him and deepened the kiss. This time, he didn't protest. He grabbed her arms, and ran down the street to her apartment. She felt bad for leaving Toby behind, but he has the keys _and _the car.

She giggled as she fumbled the keys into the lock, knowing full well that this was a mistake they were willing to make together. Finally the lock gave in and opened, he couldn't wait. He pressed her against the door, kissing and biting her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, fumbling with his belt and all the while biting and kissing his earlobe, his cheekbone, then his hard, yet soft, lips. He moaned into her mouth, and they kissed passionately. Their tongues touched, at which they _both _moaned. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, like she was about to break even further, he lifted her shirt up and off over her head. She did the same and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. He kissed the top of her breasts that weren't covered by her black laced bra, and took it off. Her nipples were already hard, from both the cold room and him turning her on. He played with her breasts, taking them into his large hands, nipping her nipples, swirling them around with his tongue, and he managed a gasp and an even louder mosn than the rest out of her when he pinched them a bit.

He wriggled out of his pants after Mary unbuttoned them, along with his striped boxers. He kissed her body with a burning passion, and she ran her fingers along his back, occasionally digging them into his skin, moaning. He slowly slipped her leggings off and kissed her just above the waistband of her underwear.

"David, keep going." He taunted her, kissing her through her underwear, and it soon became unbearable for her. He groaned, as he built her like a tower, waiting for her to fall into a hole full of pleasure she wishes she could lounge in forever. She grew more impatient by the kiss, and he peeled her underwear away from her sweating skin. He drank her with his eyes. She was absolutely stunning in anything, but naked was much better. He started to lap up her juices, his lips brushing against her clit. She hummed, and took a hint and started sucking and licking. She was about to fall over the edge.

He pounced on top of her and started to insert himself, awfully slowly, so slow, Mary started to bite her lip. David kissed her lightly, until he was in all the way, then started thrusting, as her fingers tangled through his dirty blonde locks. She circled her hips ever so slightly, making him groan.

"Mary," he cried. She began to writhe, as he rode the orgasm with her, until he climaxed and thrusted slower and slower. She felt his juice inside her. He then gently fell beside her, tangling their bodies together. He kissed her cheek, then they fell asleep in their sweat and bathing in their love for each other.


	2. Turmoil

If you have any tips/comments, message me and I will make myself and my stories better. Enjoy!

_Six months ago_

David and Mary Margaret walked down the street in silence. The darkness around them absorbed their thoughts.

"David?" The curiosity in her eyes sparked something inside him that hasn't burned for years, that Kathryn wouldn't even light.

He continued walking, choosing to ignore her.

"David, I know you knew that was coming, you even feel it too. David just listen to me!"

"You know I can't. You know how George is, I have to! The love I have for you is just going to have to die out, because it _can't _happen."

"But you want it to." She paused for a moment to think. "Cut George off. He doesn't decide your fate, you do. If you truly love me, _truly, _then don't do it. Do you really want to be stuck with someone you don't love while doing a favour for someone you don't even _like, _while they have control over you?" He turned away from her angrily. She caught him and turned him around.

"Please. You owe it to yourself." She kissed him hard, then let go and sped back to her station wagon. His heart skipped a beat. He had a decision to make.

_Present day _

Mary Margaret slowly rose from her bed to find a mug of hot chocolate with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top on her bedside table. David trudged out of the bathroom with his jeans on from the night before. His bare feet made a slapping noise on the floor as he hopped back onto the bed.

"Morning," he said. Mary Margaret remembered the events of last night. What had she done. She felt awful.

"Oh my god, what have I done," she cried. She threw his grey tank top and checkered shirt at him. She ran around her apartment, cleaning things up and erasing the evidence. He followed her around.

"Mary Margaret, it's not that big of a deal. I'll tell Kathryn and break up with her, you'll tell Toby and break up with him. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him innocently.

"Or not?" She continued her search, putting away wine glasses and her pair of socks.

"Of course I want to be with you David, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"What will Toby tell everyone? Gossip spreads like a gas fire."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it." A small moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room like carbon monoxide, poisoning them.

"You should go. I promise I'll text you tonight." She wasn't sure what to do.

She liked Toby a lot, though they just became serious. But she knew she loved David, unconditionally. She hated decisions like these. Once he left, instead of doing her weekly groceries, she sat on her floor, knees curled up to her chest, crying. What would she do? How could she fix herself? She felt broken and alone and angry. If only George were out of the way. Is there any way to get him to ease off of David, without hurting herself or David and their reputations? He _was_ the king of blackmail, after all. Was all this worth it? To be with David? He just caused her pain and turmoil and an unnecessary amount of decisions. She loved him, with all her heart, but what would it cost to be with him? She sat conflicted, crying in her own arms, but one thing was for sure. She could never fall out of love with him.

A knock at the door shook her out of her state of deep thought. Toby emerged through the door and ran to hug her as she collapsed into him. He nuzzled her and they sat there, no words being exchanged, but acknowledging their pain. He filled a hole in her, but not all the way. Only David could do it. She longed for his presence, but this was okay; it was numbing, but not quite healing. Their stomachs both rumbled in almost unison. They stood up to make dinner, but Mary Margaret wobbled a bit before regaining her balance.

"How long were you on the floor," He asked concerningly.

"All day." He held her close and kissed her forehead. He was so kind, the only thing that could bring her to break his heart is the thought of David. They worked quietly in the kitchen and she glanced at the clock. She would call David instead of text. They ate dinner, and soon Toby left, insisting that he should stay, but she showed him away. Once he was out, she lay on her bed and dialed his number. He picked up right away.

"Mare, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to call and talk. To you."

"Have you decided what to do yet?"

"No, but we should make that decision together." They talked for hours, got off track a little bit, but decided that the best course of action was to tell their partners. It would take courage, but they both had some to spare. It would hurt, but if they really want to be together, there will be hearts broken. It was hard to imagine life without Toby, but even harder to act like nothing had happened. After hanging up, she collapsed onto her bed and a single tear fell down her face. She practically passed out with the tear dried on her face.


	3. Goodbyes

The next few days ahead we're going to be painful for the both of them. They reminisced in the past and relished on the small moments they had with their partners, but no matter the circumstances, they still loved them. Both Kathryn and Toby were very pleasant people to be around, they both knew, but they needed each other.

Mary Margaret couldn't stop thinking about the events of tonight. They both chose to do it Thursday night, then meet up at the diner to have dinner.

She could barely focus when teaching the kids about plants. She thought of Toby and how it broke her heart just thinking about breaking his. He was such a nice guy, he adored her, and showered her with love. Then she did the thing she always does and doubts her decision.

Was this the right decision? She really liked him, and he doesn't deserve to be lead on by her. But she also liked David, but their relationship seems to destroy everything in it's wake. It destroyed their relationships, and even their sanity, as they both sent themselves into an abyss of doubt and fear and pain. She stopped herself before she broke down in front of 16 ten year olds who would just like to learn photosynthesis and go home.

She dismissed the kids after the sweet, heavenly bell rang through the school. She layed her head on her desk, and on cue, Toby walks in and kneels down beside her.

"Are you okay? What happened? You can tell me."

"It's nothing." She said through a waterfall of tears in her eyes. He held her tight and comforted her through her ups and downs. This is why she she questioned leaving him. He not only understood her, but he welcomed her broken self with open arms.

Toby had a regular childhood, until his brother was hit by a car. After that happened, his mom developed schizophrenia and his dad left, so he was sent to a foster home. On their first date, she commented how huge and lovely his smile was. He replied with, "The biggest smiles have faced bigger traumas." She held his hand the rest of the night. When he complimented how big and lustful her eyes were, she replied, "the prettiest eyes have cried the most." Since then, they mostly ignored the past and became optimistic. Until yesterday when she sat on the floor weeping. The strategy worked, for the most part.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. This was not a good time. She wiped her tears away.

"How was your day," she asked, once cracking many times.

"That isn't important right now, what's wrong?"

"No, this _is _important, distract me." He told her about the tiny little patients he cared for. He was a nurse, but he took shifts in the pediatric wing or the NICU with the newborn babies. Her heart warmed at how he talked about the sick little angels who would talk with him, play hide and seek in the hospital room, and would look up at him with a glimmer of magic in their eyes.

She couldn't leave him. He was so kind, and intelligent, and amazing with the little ones who he would visit in the sad wreckage of a hospital. She loved him. She loved them before. She needed to think this through once more.

————————————————

David sat at the kitchen table, twiddling his thumbs and glancing up at the clock repeatedly, yet showing the same time as before. Finally, Kathryn trudged into the kitchen, throwing down her coat and purse down on the marble counter. She sighed and plopped down next to him.

"Hard day," He asked. She looked at him and nodded. He slid a plate of takeout to her. They always got takeout on Thursdays. They fell silent and ate. She was never one to talk or get super close, but in public, she was all over him, marking her territory. He'd had enough.

"Listen, these couple of months have been nice, but I'm afraid I don't love you anymore," he stated. She spit out her mouthful of noodles and wiped her mouth calmly. She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I hate to say this, but I feel the same. I haven't been happy for the past couple of weeks, and not because of work." Her eyes mirrored his look of empathy and understanding.

"We have to promise something to each other. George isn't going to like this. I'm sure your father won't either, but we will keep this as calm as possible, and hopefully, they will work together." She nodded her head, and weights had been lifted off both their shoulders. He felt pained to end this, he had a lot of memories with her, good ones. He felt happy with her, but Mary Margaret completes him. He grabbed her hands and held them.

————————————————

Mary Margaret sat at the counter. She knew she would break down, but this had to be done. David walked in with the biggest grin on his face she'd ever seen. His eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights, and his hair was ruffled from wind. This was way too hard for her. She simply shook her head and he forever changed. His smile turned into his classic poker face he showed when retreating from emotion. His once shimmering, gleeful eyes had gone dark and cold. He ran back to his truck and left hurriedly. He didn't want to get back with Kathryn, but he was alone.

Mary Margaret watched him run away to his truck, and was contemplating whether she should go after him, when Toby came from the bathroom and rubbed her back. She looked at him innocently and turned back to her grilled cheese.


	4. Another Mistake

**Thank you for the comments/reviews. I will try to make myself and my stories as good as they can be. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

One month later

David lay in his bed at night feeling empty. Little did he know, Mary Margaret felt the same. She loved both Toby and David too much to bear it, she just couldn't win with the both of them. But it seems like every turn she makes is a mistake.

_Meet me at the diner tomorrow, 8 o'clock. _She sent the text and slowly drifted into slumber.

——————————

He walked hurriedly to Granny's, awaiting Mary Margaret's presence. He ran in and found her sitting at a table, reading a book. Her short hair was just poking through her green beret and her cheeks were scarlet from the nipping cold. Her deep, hazel eyes were engrossed in her book. She looked up at him.

"Hi Toby." She smiled, but it wasn't her usual grin from ear to ear, it was somber and sympathetic. He sat down worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. I don't think I can see you anymore. I've grown to know you over these past few months, but I've fallen for someone else." He nodded and trudged away quietly, knowing full well it was her best friend. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She pulled out her phone and devised another message.

_David, I've wanted to tell you this for forever and I couldn't wait any longer. I made a mistake choosing Toby and I want to apologize. If you're up for it, could we meet at the toll bridge? _

She hurried to the school and pulled out her phone every few minutes. This wasn't like her, she thought, nobody could ever make her this anxious and fluttery and lovesick like David could.

That bell rang for the Friday to finally be over. She sighed and laid back in her chair. Sadly, there was still quite a few assignments to go through still, but she didn't mind if she got two days off, and a meeting with David later that night.

————————————

She scurried to the darkened bridge with her coffee cups and muffins. She saw him standing there over the bridge tossing rocks into the water below.

"Hi," she said, handing him a paper bag and a coffee.

"Thanks," he replied. He sounded dreary and dazed. This wasn't like him at all. A silence followed while they drank.

"You hurt me," he said, "so how can I trust you not to do it again."

"Because I love you and couldn't hurt you any mor pe than I have already. I broke up with Toby because I couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't you. I hate everyone who isn't you," She said pained. He thought for a moment.

"I love you, but you crushed my heart into pieces. It _hurts_ to love you sometimes."

"Then let me numb the pain," she whispered as she tugged his lips to hers, fisting his shirt in her petite hands. He let her lips go suddenly.

"You broke me. You were horrible to me." He said.

"I know, I was an ass."

"A huge ass." He agreed, grinning cheekily, then kissed her once more. They abandoned the bridge and made it back to David's apartment.

They crashed through his living room and somehow made it to the couch without breaking anything. Mary Margaret shoved him onto the soft fabric of a blanket and practically tore her shirt off, before ripping off his. She pounded on top of him and kissed him senseless, as he did the same. She dipped down to kiss his neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry I was a total bitch. I really am. I was stupid and foolish and blind. Toby couldn't match up to you in a million years." She whispered, and flipping her while distracted. She giggled pleasantly as he unclamped her bra. He worshipped her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples, palming her right st the same time, earning him a throaty moan. She tugged in his belt as he peeled off her leggings, kissing each bit of skin revealed to him. He kissed and licked his way up her thigh until he reached her silky black lace panties. He rubbed the fabric over her core and she groaned. She pulled him up to her and he shimmied out of his jeans. She grabbed him through the fabric, already a tent made there. He made an undignified noise at her swift fingers removing his boxers. He took off her underwear as well, tantalizingly slow, taunting her.

"Please, David," she moaned. She knew it was payback, but this was a cheap shot. She laughed as he licked her in her core, darting his tongue in and out and brushing against her clit. She was close, so he adjusted himself over her and thrust in mighty fast, at which she drew in a sharp breath. He developed a rythym, which she met. She circled her hips and bit her lip, making him growl.

All in all, they had a pretty good night. And this time, no more relationships other than theirs.


	5. White Christmas

**Thank you so much for the comments/advice, you guys help me so much and it feels good to know that _someone _reads my stories. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

David shuffled out of the house with Mary Margaret clinging to his arm. They had the weekend off and we're making their way to the park, stealing frozen kisses in the chilly mid-December weather. Snow fell around them, the first snowfall of the season.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret's legs slipped out from under her and she fell into a snowbank, covering herself with the freezing cold powder on her bum. She giggled in the snow and watched David jokingly. She looked like the most beautiful princess he had ever seen, encased in a snowy winter wonderland. Her cheeks were glowing pink and her nose was now an adorable red, contrasting with her pale skin.

"Hey, Snow White!" he exclaimed, doubling over in laughter.

"I guess that means you're my prince hilarious."

"I think it's charming."

"No, hilarious, if you laugh this hard at your own jokes." He laughed even harder as he offered her his hand. She took it at yanked him to his knees and kissed him senseless. They got up before they got numb and continued to the park, hand in hand.

They pulled out food from paper bags and ate on a park bench. She kissed a dabble of ketchup off his lips and took a bite of french fry. She smiled gleefully, and almost gave him a heart attack, watching her lustfully. His eyes were as frosty as their surroundings and were intoxicating her with love.

They were drunk on each other's eyes, which made it kind of hard to see a literally drunk Toby stomp towards them and punch David in the jaw. David feel to the ground hard and Toby grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and dragged her away from him. She would have none of his drunken bullshit.

She was about the slap Toby when David ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, striking him hard right back on his sorry cheek. Mary Margaret pulls him to his feet and they run away before he can do anymore more damage.

——————————-

Mary Margaret lay bags of peas on his swelling cheek and knuckles. He sighed and smiled gratefully.

"It seems like we'll be having an indoor lunch now," she mused.

"Even better," he said passionately and pulled her lips to his. She smiled against his lips and shook her head.

"I'm hungry," she said, winking at him. They sat in front of the couch, sitting against the cushions near her Christmas tree. It was decorated in silver tinsel and small ornaments, with framed pictures of her as a child, as well as Disney princesses of the sort. He took interest in a delicate glass swan.

"My parents collected ornaments each year, so that when I went to college, I would have all these memories. That was from my first Christmas." She giggled longingly at the stories her father told her about her early years.

"That's very sweet." He remarked. "I remember this one time during Christmas, before my dad died, we had decorated the Christmas tree, and we fought over which decorations we were to put up. Mother had to separate the ornaments and we ended up getting along well."

"You never talk about your brother. Were you close?"

"We were, but once my stepfather came into the picture, it was a divided family. My dad and brother were interested in making money. Long story short, that's how James was killed." She sighed and took a swig of wine.

"Families," She said exasperated.

"They can really _suck _sometimes," he finished, chuckling.

"We can make our own." They smiled and continued eating.

Once they finished, they played Christmas music in the kitchen as they baked sugar cookies for the school's annual bake sale held during the Christmas break . They swayed in tune to the songs and flung flour playfully at each other, and ended up having a kareoke session as they waited for them to be done baking. And for good measure, they made cookies for themselves as well.

Once all was cleaned and each song had been played multiple times, they collapsed to the couch together and both let out exasperated sighs and laughed.

"I think I should shower, get everything out of my hair," She said playfully.

"I think I should come too," he replied endearingly. She giggled and led him to the bathroom, whilst pulling at her own shirt.

——————————

They awoke in a cluttered and beautiful mess. Thankfully, break is allowing them to sleep in. Mary Margaret longed for this kind of love for a long time. She never had this peaceful and enchanting relationship with Toby. He could say the same for Kathryn.

David kissed her cheek, her nose, her eyelids, her jaw, and made his way below the covers. She gasped and felt her blood pound everywhere. Especially the places she was kissing.

"Mmm, morning," she said between gasps and heard him russle around under the covers before pooping his head out.

"Good morning," he whispered, then swiftly went down below to coax more _delicious _sounds from her. She would get him back, she thought, the only last conceivable thought passing through her brain before she could barely focus on her breathing.

After his _exploration _down under, he jumped out and made her eggs and waffles, much to her objections, saying he was a guest and didn't have to make her breakfast _every _morning, but she listened to _his _objections.

Today, they were wrapping gifts and making food for the yearly "family" gathering, consisting of Ruby and Granny, Regina, Daniel, and their son, Henry, Graham, Killian, Mr. Gold and Belle, Sean and Ashley, and Archie and Marco, with Marco's son, August. This wasn't a typical gathering, but they were "family" and regardless of blood ties, were family.

They finished making Ruth's lefsa recipe and were taking a dish of roast beef out of the oven, when he pulled her aside to dance to a slow Christmas carol. She smiled gracefully and moved as gracefully as the swan ornament from her tree and he swore that he couldn't love her more. So much that he had a feeling. A feeling where his heart felt so full that it was going to swell and burst out of his chest. If only everyone could feel that way. People like the grinch. That is the exact moment where he realized he was going to marry this amazing woman.


	6. Christmas Pancakes

"We're here!" They both shouted into the diner. Ruby and Granny came out from around back. Ruby wore her signature red, but with a green crop top instead of red. Granny wore a Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree. They all hugged and prepared the food for everyone else.

One by one, the guests all arrived, bringing potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and Regina even brought lasagne, much to Granny's dismay.

They laid out tables and spread tablecloths over them. Mary Margaret held a tiny 3-month old Henry and talked to a six-year old August, while David was chatting with Daniel, Sean, and Archie.

Once everything was ready, they took their places at their seats and said prayers. Marco and Archie were laughing and talking, Daniel and Regina were rocking their baby to sleep while making goo-goo eyes at each other, Granny and Ruby were in a discussion about why it isn't appropriate to wear a crop top in December, while trying to talk with Mary Margaret, but had no luck, as she was busy stealing kisses from David. Sean and Ashley were eating, Ashley trying to lean in without knocking anything with her belly, Graham and Killian were talking about sailing, a common discussion topic between them, Mr. Gold was talking with Belle and holding her hand under the table. They passed around food and laughing with each other, teasing, joking, and enjoying each other's company.

After dinner, everyone pullled out gifts for their Secret Santa. Graham got Mary Margaret a planner, and Marco made David a tiny homemade wooden stool. Smiles were spread around as each gift was passed and the air was filled with an intoxicating peacefulness. Mary Margaret pulled out a small box and set it in front of August. He smiled and tore open the wrapping. He opened the box and found popcorn, candies of all sorts, and movies. He grinned up at her with stars in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret!" He beamed. She giggled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it."

They went home and spent a little bit of time watching Christmas movies and were ready to head off to bed. David pulled out a small package wrapped in silver and gold wrapping.

"I know it isn't Christmas until tomorrow, but I really couldn't wait until then," he said, handing her the gift. She rolled her eyes, but tore open the gift. Inside was a black box. She flipped open the lid to find a shimmering peridot ring.

"This ring was my mother's. She told me that true love follows it wherever it goes. I keep it in my pocket for good luck; that was the day I met you. I was out of my mind, not being with you, and even more so if I didn't act on my feelings. I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will love you until my last. Mary Margaret, will you marry me?" She was grinning from ear to ear and tears brimmed her eyes. She took the ring from it's place in the box and slid it on her finger.

"What do you think?" She said coyly. He grinned and lifted her into the air, kissing every last spot on her body.

"How shall we celebrate?" She asked. He grinned and lifted her onto the counter.

They kissed with passion, a love that took over their brains and replaced every rational bought with love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. She played with the hairs on the back of his neck as he slowly pulled her long sleeve red top upwards. She lifted her arms and he slid her shirt off her, discarding it somewhere on the floor. She began to unbutton his red flannel shirt, but was having trouble. He undid the rest of his top while she kissed his neck. Once he was shirtless, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He let her down gently, but she pulled him down to her.

She rolled on top of him and swiftly undid his belt. He unzipped and pulled down her black skirt and tore her red laced bra open. She moaned into his mouth as he latched onto one with his mouth and palming the other. She bit onto his lip and pulled the rest of his jeans and boxers off. He peeled off her matching panties and gazed at her in all her glory. She sank down lower, dragging her lips across his chest, his stomach, his waist, and finally, to his erect member. She looked up at him coyly and licked the tip. He groaned as she continued, up and down his shaft, swirling he tongue over it, and finally, he couldn't take any more.

He pulled her up and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth, with no opposition from her. She grinded her core over his stomach and she slowly rose up, sinking down onto him. They let out a groan at the penetration. She rode him, grinding in circles and bouncing up and down. He gripped her waist, helping her up and down. She bit her lip and he leaned up to kiss her neck. She moaned and with one final cry, came, orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. Seconds later, he released his juice into her and they lay in each other's afterglow, panting and sighing contentedly.

"What a way to celebrate," Mary Margaret whispered.

"It's a big occassion, it calls for big celebration," he said. She grinned.

"Round two?" She asked.

"Round two." He said.

—————————

The early morning sunlight shown in through the frosted windows. Mary Margaret was awake, already making pancakes with red and green chocolate chips, cinnamon and candy cane hot chocolate, and dressed in nothing but Christmas themed underwear and a blanket covering her body.

David woke to the sizzling of something on the stove and an eager _fiancée_ on top of him.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, kissing her all over her face.

"C'mere, I made pancakes," she said. That was the first time he had seen her in her full _outfit_. He bit his lip and laughed.

"What, like what you see?" She asked. He nodded, unable to speak, and followed her to the kitchen, where a meal awaited him, but he was hungry for something, _someone, _else.

He kissed her from her lips, to her nose, to her jaw, collarbone, clavicle, and to the valley between her half hidden breasts. She pushed him away and put a plate in front of him, laughing.

"Eat first," she whispered. He groaned, but happily ate her breakfast.


	7. Many More Surprises…

**Thank you for the support, please keep reviewing and letting me know what more you want to see. I'm trying to finish this before New Years Eve, so here I am, writing this at 10:30, so forgive me if the grammar is much worse than usual. I didn't and still don't have an idea for this chapter, so it's kind of just going to have some Snowing moments after Christmas. Also, forgive me, I used degrees in celcius and not Fahrenheit, so that's my mistake, just think of it as a little above room temperature. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Christmas morning was uneventful. Mary Margaret and David exchanges gifts before Regina, Daniel, and Henry came over. They congratulated them both on the engagement, played Christmas music, and watched Henry unwrap presents from the two, then watched some Christmas movies before they left. They decided to head off to bed early, in David's new set of Pyjamas from Mary Margaret, and Mary Margaret with her fleece blanket that Henry picked for her.

The day after, they lounged around in they're sleepwear, laying in bed and baking cookies for the entirety of it. Mary Margaret was working out her lesson plans for the next two months, while David distracted her, kissing her neck, peppering her face with kisses, and sucking her jawline, bound to leave a mark. She giggled.

"David, I'm working," she said, still grinning. David continued, but without much more protest. Once she finished, he continued worshipping her in their bed.

After being kissed all over, she pulled her computer back into her lap, as she needed to finish her worksheets and lessons. David lay beside her, looking up at her from his pillow, arms behind his head, watching her work.

"I know you're staring at me," she whispered to him.

"I can't help it, you look amazing in that outfit," he commented

"I'm not wearing anything," she laughed.

"Exactly," he murmured, kissing her knuckles gently. She rolled her eyes and shut the computer.

"Let's play a board game or something, at least get out of bed, other than to make cookies to be eaten in said bed." He nodded and pulled clothes out of the places they had previously thrown them. Mary Margaret went to her closet to dig out her collection of board games.

"Okay, we have Yahtzee, UNO, Apples to Apples, Monopoly, Scrabble, Clue…"

"Let's play Clue!" David chimed in.

"Okay. After, I want to play UNO," she said.

They ended up playing the majority of the board games instead. David beat her at Clue and UNO, while Mary Margaret whooped him at Scrabble, Apples to Apples, and Yahtzee.

Afterwards, they sat on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket, watching television and eating cookies, but not paying attention, as they were too caught up in each other.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you go," she muttered to herself.

"I started it, actually," He laughed. She laughed with him. Just then, a knock on the door jostled Mary Margaret our front the blanket. She opened the door to find Toby standing on the other side.

"Look, I just want to apologize for my actions, I had no right to find you with the intent of hurting David," he said,"I was drunk and angry with myself, I had no idea what I was thinking. Forgive me?" He asked. Mary Margaret pondered his proposition.

"I forgive you, but if you hurt him again, I _will_ kick your ass," she said. A flash of terror crossed his face, but was quickly replaced by a joking expression. He nodded and walked away. She shut the door and returned to David, leaning her head against his chest. She felt and heard him laugh.

"You should fear for your life when _Mary Margaret _threatens you." She laughed.

————————

The next week, Mary Margaret was running around the loft getting her things together. School starts tomorrow and she needed to get her things together. David rubbed her back soothingly as she paced back and forth.

"I can't find it…" she muttered.

"Can't find what?" She didn't listen to him, and was checking in her closet, under chairs and the large couch. He laughed.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked. She looked over and smiled lovingly at him.

"Where was it?" She asked. He pointed to the countertop. She laughed.

"You keep me sane," she muttered, kissing him lightly. She stuffed her papers and materials into her tote bags and set them near the door.

Later, she lay on the couch under layers and layers of blankets, shivering. David sat next to her. He looked at her, shivering.

"It's twenty three degrees in here, I'm hot," he said. He leant his hand up against her forehead.

"You're burning up," he muttered. He cooked up some soup for dinner as she lay on the couch napping. He set the bowl down on the coffee table in front of her and she slowly woke. She held her head in her hand and grabbed the bowl with the other.

"If this doesn't let up, you may have to call in a sub," he muttered. She pouted.

"At least it's another day with you..." she said, leaning over to him. He could see the flash of lust in her eyes.

"No, you need to rest," he insisted, giving her a spoon for her soup. She kissed him gently and began eating.

"Now you're going to get sick," she told him.

"I'll take my chances…" he said, kissing her once more. She giggled and sunk beneath the covers to eat. He sat on the other end of the couch, massaging her feet.

The next morning, it only got worse. It went from a fever to vomiting. She reluctantly sent in a sub to teach, and stayed home with David, before he went to work. When he did, she snuck out to the drug store across the street.

When he came home from work, he set down his jacket and looked for her in their bedroom.

"Mary Margaret?" He called. She walked out of the bathroom, smiling. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm pregnant," she muttered to him. He swept her up in his arms and laughed, twirling her around.

"Nauseous," she said, and he put her down. They grinned at each other and sat down on the couch once more to tend to Mary Margaret's sickness.


	8. Funny

**This story is the bane of my existence and has been haunting me for forever. I've decided that I can't really go on very much further, but I had to finish this. It's a little sudden, to say the least, but I want to finish it as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

Mary Margaret had gone to class the next day after her initial sickness had been cleared, all except for her morning sickness. It took a lot out of her, but she made it through the day without any unwarranted trips to the bathroom, a feat she felt a tinge of pride over.

She had called Regina earlier that night to spread the good news. She was going to tell everyone else when it came up, but wanted to keep to herself as much as possible, especially with the gossip mill in town running faster than ever, that will no doubt spread the news like a wildfire in a drought.

When she got home, David was at the stove cooking her some soup while she was instructed to sit on the couch under blankets.

When he came over with a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, she was reluctant to his coddling. He grabbed her feet from under the blankets and immediately started to rub them. She jumped back and stood up.

"Please don't coddle me. I don't want to be babied. I'm perfectly fine with cooking my own dinner and taking it easy when _I _say I want to. I don't want it from anyone else. If I do, I will let you know," Mary Margaret ranted. David was still kneeling in front of the couch and hiding his shock at her sudden outburst well.

"Of course. Give me the word and I'll do or won't do anything." She smiled tenderly.

"Thank you. You know I'll do that for you too, right?" David nodded.

"I don't have any reason to be babied, I'm not pregnant." She giggled and knelt down in front of him, holding his face in her palm, until he urged her bowl of soup to her.

The rest of the night she laid in David's lap on the couch. She has missed his warmth, the indescribable scent that he leaves faintly on her clothes once she leaves his arms, everything. It didn't matter if she saw him only this morning, she missed him.

Slowly but surely, she began to drift off against his chest. He carried her to her bed, soaking up the feeling of having her in his arms, breathing lightly and faintly smiling in her sleep. This was the life he dreamed of when he eyed her fro the diner every morning. Every weekday, 7:15, and look where it got me, he thought fondly.

He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and laid down beside her, planting a small kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

——————————

Her morning sickness was the doom awaiting her before school, as well as David, her saviour, with aspirin and pancakes. She tenderly thanked him before sprinting out the door to her car.

She got to class five minutes late, but the students didn't bat an eye.

She stayed late after the final bell rang to help ready the gymnasium for the middle school dance. She helped hang up streamers, blow up balloons, and when all was done, she went back to her classroom to finish work, when David showed up with a sandwich packed into a Tupperware container, flashing his charming grin.

"Evening, Miss Blanchard," he whispered coyly.

"What did I do to deserve you, _Mr. Nolan,_" she swooned. He laughed and bent over her desk to kiss her. He walked around her desk instead of pulling up a chair and kneeled in front of her, pulling her by her shirt cropped hair to his waiting lips.

"Mmm, Mr. Nolan, how scandalous," she joked.

"Does your door lock?" She nodded while biting her lip to keep a moan at bay. He got up off the ground and locked her door while drawing the blinds over the windows.

"Now, we have some privacy," he murmured, now leaning over her desk flirtatiously.

"Why, yes, we do." She got up from her chair and over to where David was standing, waiting for her, and lifted her up onto her desk. She whimpered softly in anticipation. He tilted her head and nipped at her neck, as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He painted heavily under her ear and held her hips steady.

——————————

Mary Margaret was packing the last of her things before she left for maternity leave, gripping the picture of their growing baby girl in her hands. She couldn't stop the grin that consumed her face whenever she looked at he snapshot of the life she held responsibility for.

In an unspoken response, little Emma kicked her hard, and Mary Margaret couldn't help but giggle, while silently scolding her as she packed the rest of her things while the children ran to their buses.

As if on cue, David was knocking on the door, swinging his keys on his finger.

"Ready, MM?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she muttered, assuring herself more than David. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, while leading her out to his truck.

It's funny how things change, how one small kink in fate's delicious humour can lead you to extreme circumstances. She thought back to the last year of her life, how she found what she wanted and gained the confidence to get it, how she found herself six months pregnant with a beautiful little girl who have them both wrapped around her growing little finger already, and how she found a piece of herself within David, a piece that took her an unreasonably absurd amount of time to find. She was willing to give anything for him, and he was as well. They both found themselves within the other, Mary her confidence, and David, his passion.

David glanced to her from across the seat, and she smiled lightly at him, hugging the baby inside her with as much strength and delicate touch she could.


End file.
